King Fleshpound
King Fleshpound was the third boss enemy added to Killing Floor 2. Initially he was just the boss of the Weekly Outbreak "Poundemonium" but soon became a full-fledged boss in Survival Mode as well. In addition to being a larger, more powerful Fleshpound, he is also equipped with a powerful laser and a shield he can activate when low on health. He also lacks their weakness to explosives, and has more resistances overall. Like a regular Fleshpound, he also has an enrage mechanic after sustaining a certain amount of damage, which will change his chest core from yellow to red. When rage begins, he will pound the floor a few times and then begin charging at players. Rage will end once King Fleshpound successfully lands a hit on a player, or he is hit with an EMP Grenade. Alternatively, he will calm down after not seeing a player for 30 seconds. While enraged, King Fleshpound can damage other zeds when charging, so they will attempt to get out of his way. While not enraged, he has the ability to block, reducing all damage taken by 10%. Attacks to his gauntlets always deal 80% less damage. The glowing core on his chest also serves as a weakpoint, taking 10% extra damage from all attacks, just like his head. Each time the King Fleshpound changes phases (including when it first spawns), it will summon Quarter Pound minions. The amount summoned depends on how many players are present, ranging from 1 to 12. No other zeds appear during it's boss wave. The first phase change occurs when King Fleshpound gets to 65% Health or less, at which time he'll gain the ability to cause explosions by punching the ground. The second phase change occurs at 50% Health, wherein King Fleshpound will gain the ability to blast a powerful laser from his chest core that can hit players ten times a second. He cannot use the beam attack when enraged. Additionally, if on level ground the beam can usually be avoided by simply ducking. The final phase change occurs when King Fleshpound gets below 20% Health, in which case it will shield itself. The strength of the shield depends on the Difficulty and amount of players present. Like the shield used by Hans Volter, it must be fully depleted before he can be damaged again. Like all bosses, he does not have separate health for his head, and cannot be decapitated or dismembered until his normal health bar is fully depleted. Weaknesses and Resistances Weak Against: * Nothing Strong Against: * Microwave (-10% Damage) * Explosives (-20% Damage) * Handguns (-25% Damage) * Piercing (-25% Damage) * Rifles (-25% Damage) * Shotguns (-25% Damage) * Bludgeon (-40% Damage) * Assault Rifles (-50% Damage) * Slashing (-50% Damage) * SMGs (-50% Damage) * Fire (-70% Damage) * Toxic (-75% Damage) Seasonal Variations * Summer Sideshow: Strongman king * Halloween Horrors: Swamp monster king * Twisted Christmas: King Nutcracker Gallery Zed statssheet kingfp.jpg Summersideshow kingfleshpound.PNG|Summer Sideshow Version Kf2 kingfleshpound halloween.jpg|Halloween Version Kf2 kingfleshpound christmas.PNG|Twisted Christmas Version References * Killing Floor 2 Google Document Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Specimen Category:Boss